


Santa Baby

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas sex, M/M, Ruki in lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reita and Ruki give each other a challenge: To see who could give one another the best present. Now Reita had an idea but he was late with his execution. On Christmas eve he returns home, gift in hand, but is shocked to see just exactly what Ruki's present is. Can Reita's present still win after all? Because Ruki know men and knows exactly what they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmistina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/gifts), [Snaked_Lows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/gifts).



> So I wanted to write a xmas fic and this idea came to me the other day ~ and what better gift to give two people who have been amazing to me over the past couple of months and always put a smile on my face everyday (and have almost daily reituki discussions... heh heh) ! Merry Christmas, girls. I love you xxx

Reita underestimated just how _busy_ the center of Tokyo could be and wondered why on earth he was out shopping on Christmas eve, the most busiest time of year. Christmas in his country was a time for couples and a time for people to be with each other, and that's exactly what he was going to do tomorrow with his boyfriend. 

He had been together with Ruki for almost three years now and each Christmas they had decided (re: Ruki had decided) that they wouldn't conform to the pressures of gift giving. They decided that having each others company was enough and that was romantic enough for them. 

This year however, while laying in bed after a fantastic session of sex, Ruki was laying with his head on Reita's chest, purring as the other ran his fingers through his hair, "Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?" 

"It's nearly Christmas" Ruki spoke softly, nuzzling into the smooth skin of the others chest and then moved his gaze to meet the others, "Do you realise that?"

Reita felt his heart warm at the others comments and smiled down at him, "I had a feeling, what with the Christmas decorations you hid under the bed"

"You saw that, huh?" Ruki blushed and pouted causing Reita to chuckle, vibrating through his chest, making Ruki feel it as he lay there.

"Ru?" The gaze diverted and he smiled, "Do you want to celebrate Christmas this year?" The way that Ruki turned his gaze back to his lover and the look in his eyes made him want to give Ruki whatever he wanted. He was so in love with the smaller man and so happy that he come into his life. 

"I think we should. I mean, you've not done anything for the past few Christmases..."

So Ruki felt bad for him? His boyfriend was so precious, "Ru, I don't mind either way. I just want you to be happy" 

Ruki grinned and he nodded, "I want to get you something this year!" Again, Reita thought the other was so cute at this moment and he nodded, "Alright, sweetheart. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we could make it interesting?" There was a glint in his eye that Reita knew meant trouble. Things always became interesting when Ruki got his ideas, Reita always going along with them. This is the impact the smaller man had on his life. 

"Interesting?" Reita mused back when he realised he hadn't answered the other, "How do you mean, baby?"

"Let's have a competition" Ruki grinned. So that was his game? 

"A competition?"

Ruki nodded, "Nn! To see who can give each other the best present" 

Reita had a feeling that Ruki already knew what to get him but still wanted to make it interesting. He knew that Ruki's ideas were so elaborate and he maybe should be worried, but also very curious, "That sounds like fun" And that was the correct answer to give as his lovers face lit up and a big smile covered his face. Ruki was so cute when he was excited. Reita didn't realise how excited Ruki was until he realised that his boyfriends hand had moved under the covers to grasp his length, moving it up and down slowly "Ru?"

"Shh, I'm not finished with you yet" Ruki whispered and slunk under the covers and Reita was suddenly moaning. God, his boyfriend was amazing. He would agree to anything as long as he continued to treat him like this. And agree he did. 

This is how he ended up around all these frantic shoppers. Reita had waited and waited, wanting to find the perfect present for his boyfriend but nothing came to mind. He didn't realise it was Christmas eve until Ruki sent him a text message : _Hey, I was thinking about coming around so we could swap gifts, is that alright?_

Shit. He had completely forgotten about it. Reita had such a good idea for his gift, he just wanted to find the perfect one. Reita was searching through all the jewellery shops but still hadn't come across the perfect item. It took him all day but he managed to find the item he wanted and knew that he could win this challenge Ruki set out of him. 

Reita rushed home, wanting to place the present under the tree before Ruki had. Ruki hadn't put anything there and he was secretly hoping that Ruki had forgotten, but if he was the first, he could point this out to Ruki. Reita all-but ran into their apartment and entered the living room with all intention of placing the bag down at the tree. 

What greeted him made his movements cease. What the...?

Reita's mouth ran dry at the sight. He saw his lover bent over next to the Christmas tree, with a small sack by his side. He seemed to be putting presents under the tree, but that wasn't the reason why his palms were sweaty, his heart racing. Was Ruki wearing heels? Red, patent heels and were those...stockings? Yes, fishnet stockings that led all the way up to those milky thighs that he loved, garters attached to the lingerie that was in display for him as Ruki gave him a very good view of his ass. 

"Fuck..." Reita couldn't help but breathe out harshly, his erection controlling his mind at the moment, hard almost instantly from the sight in front of him. 

Ruki turned around, a smirk appearing from his face. He stood up properly and turned around to give Reita a better view of his outfit. Ruki was wearing a Santa outfit, one that clung to his body and had that coupled with lingerie. Reita knew that clothes like this were his lovers kink but he didn't think he'd openly wear them, and to be completely honest, this was quickly becoming Reita's kink too. His lover just looked so sexy and hot right now that he wanted to rip those clothes off him. 

"Merry Christmas" Ruki spoke softly, sultry and the voice went straight to his cock. Christmas? Wait.

"Is this my present..?" Reita asked, his voice laced with lust and need, hoping that the answer was 'Yes'. And with the small nod that Ruki gave him, he felt his cock twitch. Fuck, this really was for him. The clinging velvet material brought out the shape of Ruki's body. Ruki was sometimes embarrassed about his body as it wasn't as masculine as Reitas' but the blonde absolutely worshiped his lovers feminine figure. Reita's eye widened as he saw the other had curves. No. He couldn't be. Was Ruki wearing a corset underneath that?

Reita's cheeks flushed as Ruki fluidly walked towards Reita, the soft lighting making his lover look even more beautiful. The curled hair, the blush, the red lipstick. Fuck Ruki knew his weakness. He loved those red stained lips around his cock. He was being teased but with this being his Christmas present, Ruki would deliver. 

"What's wrong, Reita?" Ruki asked, biting his lip nervously, "Do you not like it?"

Reita knew the other was only acting coy. Deep down he was loving this and he wanted to tease Reita even more. The way he was biting his lip was turning Reita on even more and Ruki knew this. Reita smirked and looked the other up and down with such an intense gaze that Ruki was growing turned on by the this. He loved the way his lover objectified his body. Ruki had done this for his lover, wanting him to gain satisfaction from the start. And it was working. Ruki was winning this challenge. 

Reita watched as the other placed a finger on his chest, pushing him to walk backwards until his legs hit the back of the sofa, causing him to sit down. Reita looked up and continued to stare at the other. Ruki stood there, legs parted, hands going up this his hair as he smirked down at his lover, "You never answered me, my love. Do you like it?"

Reita didn't answer, wanting to be defiant and he just smirked up at the brunette. He saw the way Ruki frowned down at him and suddenly his lover lifted his heeled foot and placed it between his legs on the sofa. Reita pulled himself back, the heel dangerously close to his erection. 

"Do you like it" Each word was said with such a commanding tone that Reita knew he had to listen to otherwise it would be trouble for him. 

"Yes" He breathed out, chest ragged as his eyes traveled from the heel, all the way up the leg. Reita caught a glimpse of the lace panties the other was wearing from this angle and groaned. A snap of the fingers diverted his gaze back up the other's face. 

"Look at me what you're talking to me" Ruki ordered and Reita was sure he had never been turned on this much in his life. Reita just nodded dumbly as he couldn't figure out what to say, too caught up in everything that was displayed in front of him. 

Ruki lowered his leg and then lowered his body so he was on his knees and Reita had to hold back the moan as Ruki's nails scratched over his thighs, red lips parted, as he licked his lips. Reita was sure that he had never seen his lover look so tempting and when the others palm started to rub against his arousal, he couldn't help but throw his head back and moan. 

"You're so hard already, baby" Ruki's voice went straight to his cock and it took a few quick movement for his arousal to be freed and he jumped as he felt a warm tongue sliding across the tip.

"F-Fuck..." Reita lowered his head to look down in time to see those sinful red lips surround his cock and he loved it. Reita felt so much pleasure from such a simple act, "Yes, baby. So good..."

Ruki continued to move his mouth up and down, relaxing his gag reflex so that he could take more of the other in his mouth, "You're so good at this, baby. Fuck, look at you take my cock in your mouth" His breathing was ragged, his moans growing as Ruki took more into his mouth. Ruki moans vibrated down his cock and pushed him over the edge. Reita expected Ruki to pull away when it seems like he was going to cum but no, Ruki took him deeper into his mouth so the head of his cock touched the back of his throat, "Baby! Fuck, yes! Fuck. So good" 

Reita was pushed over the edge when he felt the others fingers roll his balls around. Fuck, Ruki knew how to pleasure him and Reita moaned loudly as he released into his lovers mouth. 

Ruki lapped up as much as he could, and pulled back to sit on his heels, "That good, baby?" He smirked as he looked at his lover who was coming down from his orgasm and seeing how, as the other watching him slowly begin to stand and take a step back, the arousal began to form again. Reita was so turned on by the display in front of him. 

"Do you want to see whats underneath this?" Ruki coyly tugged at the Santa outfit and lifted it up to reveal more of the milky thighs, the red garters securely attached to the stockings. Reita moaned in response and Ruki grinned, "Is that a yes?"

Ruki didn't wait for an answer and moved to the zipper at the bottom, tugging it upwards. It seemed like a two way zipper, but Reita wasn't bothered about such details at the moment as all he wanted to see was what delights Ruki was keeping from him underneath. Reita's breath hitched as the zipper was completely open and the Santa dress fell to the ground. His suspicions were right: Ruki was wearing a red lace corset to give himself curves. 

"Fuck"

"Yes, that's what your going to do to me aren't you?" Ruki answered, his lover noticing how breathless he was getting, eyes traveling down to the lace panties he had been giving glimpses of earlier and they were _soaked_. Ruki was so turned on, his face flushed, his nipples erect and his panties soaked. He looked so erotic to the other that Reita couldn't help himself and he reached out, grasping hold of the other tightly so he could pull him forward. Ruki squealed as he was suddenly sat on top of the others lap, lips covering his own as they messily kissed. 

Reita was growling into the kiss as he felt the lipstick smear between them but he didn't care. He was so turned on and his own cock was brushing against the lace fabric was causing him to moan into the kiss. Everything was so erotic about this situation and he reached to frantically tug the panties down, tearing them slightly. He didn't care how much Ruki paid for this panties, they needed to be gone. Reita then moved to grasp his lovers already erect length, pumping as their tongues tangled together. 

Ruki broke the kiss to throw his head back in pleasure and Reita's lips instantly went for his neck. He kissed, licked and bit at the skin as his continued to pleasure the other, "P-Please, Reita. I need you" 

Oh, how Reita needed the other. He was equally hard and his cock was practically begging to be inside the other, "I need to prepare you" He mumbled into Ruki's neck.

"I don't think you do..." Ruki chuckled breathlessly and Reita pulled back, his fingers moving to the others entrance. His face dropped at the wet, stretched hole. Ruki had already prepared himself before he got here? Reita was sad that he didn't actually get to see this display of self-pleasure but Ruki was prepared for anything, and that was all that matters.

"Santa is going to put you on his naughty list" Reita grinned and positioned the other over his arousal.

"Nng..People on the naughty list deserve to be punished, don't they?"

Those words went straight to Reita's cock and Ruki helped position himself, lowering slowly onto the waiting cock, moaning loudly at how it felt to be filled by his lover. Each time was amazing. Nothing felt as good as this. Ruki loved the other so much and loved how the blonde made him feel, how much pleasure he gave him, "Nng! Fuck!"

Ruki took a deep breath as he was fully sat on the others lap, forehead pressed against his lover as they looked into each other eyes. They could feel the love, the pleasure and the electricity that surrounded them. This was everything each other wanted. 

"Move, Ru. Please" 

And that was all it took for Ruki to start moving his hips, causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. They kissed messily, breathing from both parties grew ragged. Ruki started moving faster, changing the angle of his movements so Reita could hit deeper inside of him, and when Reita started to meet his thrust, Ruki saw stars, "Fuck! Rei, yes! More....Mmmm" 

Reita was so grateful for this angel sitting on top of him and he grasp hold of the others erection again, pumping in time with thrusts. He wanted to at the same point so they could finish together. Reita wanted to see that face full of pleasure as he released, "Cum for me, baby" A few more thrusts was all it took and Ruki released in Reita's hand and the blonde released deep inside of him. 

They both sat on the sofa, breathing slowly evening out as they kissed sloppily, lazily. They stayed like that until they were ready to move, Reita slowly moving the other to sit next to him after they had cleaned each other up. They were soon snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket over them, Ruki's head on the others chest, Reita's hands running through his hair 

"So did I win?" Ruki chuckled tiredly and Reita grinned, kissing the top of his head. 

"Yes you did, sweetheart"

"But I haven't had your present yet, how am I supposed to know if I did"

"Trust me, tonight, you won" 

And as they fell into a light sleep, Reita looked at the bag he had come home with. Sure Ruki had won the challenge on Christmas eve, but when Christmas eve turned into Christmas day and Ruki would open his present, he knew he would win. 

Everyone want's to be proposed to on Christmas day, right?

"Can I have my present now?"

"No, lovely. You can wait until tomorrow" Reita could almost sense the pout and he held onto the other tightly, "Believe me, it's worth it" They lay on the sofa, both too exhausted to reach their bedroom, not caring that they were sleeping on the sofa. Ruki's soft voice called out in the silence before they fell completely asleep.

"Merry Christmas, Rei-chan"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart"


End file.
